Ciemność
by Liryczna
Summary: Jack nie lubił wracać do Ameryki, szczególnie nie po tym wszystkim, co spotkało go w czasie ostatnich miesięcy, lecz tym razem nie mógł się oprzeć przed odpowiedzią na tajemnicze wezwanie, które jego naprawiony na nowo manipulator czasoprzestrzenny odebrał kilka godzin wcześniej.


**Ciemność**

Zmaterializował się z głośnym trzaskiem tuż obok placu budowy w samym centrum miasta. Jego nagłe pojawienie się nie wzbudziło jednak niczyjego zainteresowania. W tych czasach ludzie bali się wychodzić na ulice po zapadnięciu zmroku i patrolowana często przez policję okolica była całkowicie opuszczona o tak późnej godzinie. Nocne życie toczyło się w innych zakamarkach metropolii, słyszał odbijające się echem odgłosy opon i, od czasu do czasu, pijackie krzyki. Mocny, chłodny wiatr szarpnął jego płaszczem, więc opatulił się nim ściślej, zerkając w górę, na dwa szkielety konstruowanych właśnie wież, które ponad trzydzieści lat później miały pogrzebać pod swoimi gruzami dwa tysiące ludzi. Teraz, wciąż jeszcze nieukończone, były symbolem nadziei, że pogrążone w biedzie i wyludnione miasto znów zacznie rozkwitać. Lata siedemdziesiąte naprawdę nie były najprzyjemniejszym okresem historii. Jack nie lubił wracać do Ameryki, szczególnie nie po tym wszystkim, co spotkało go w czasie ostatnich miesięcy, lecz tym razem nie mógł się oprzeć przed odpowiedzią na tajemnicze wezwanie, które jego naprawiony na nowo manipulator czasoprzestrzenny odebrał kilka godzin wcześniej. Mimo tego, nie chciał zostawać tutaj na długo. W tym kraju nie czekało na niego nic, poza dziesiątkami lat złych wspomnień.

Ukrył ręce w kieszeniach, starając się odzyskać krążenie w zmarzniętych palcach i ruszył w drogę, rozglądając się uważnie. Skręcił w pierwszą z brzegu uliczkę odchodzącą od głównej alei, zagłębiając się w ciemność, z dala od jasnych świateł. Nie był pewien, czego szuka, wiadomość podawała jedynie prośbę o pomoc, czas i miejsce, nic więcej. Gwen pewnie powiedziałaby, że jedynie niepotrzebnie pakuje się w pułapkę, ale teraz niewiele osób mogło mu zgrozić. Po tym wszystkim, co przeżył w Torchwood, nóż wsadzony w żebra byłby jedynie niemiłym przerywnikiem.

Odgłos kroków wyrwał go z zamyślenia, powodując, że przystanął, nasłuchując uważnie. Dźwięk nie był głośny, gdyby nie lata treningów w Agencji pewnie przeoczyłby go całkowicie. Wyłowił go jednak spośród ciszy, przygotowując się na atak. Cienie dookoła niego poruszyły się, gdy nagle coś uderzyło go w brzuch z całej siły, aż zgiął się w pół z bólu. Doszedł do siebie szybko, i, nie widząc niczego w ciemności, sięgnął na oślep, cudem chwytając napastnika za rękę. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że szamocąca się rozpaczliwie postać była zaledwie dzieckiem.

- Puść mnie, nie wrócę tam nigdy, nie zmusicie mnie do tego! - krzyknęła dziewczynka, usiłując się uwolnić.

- Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić, uspokój się… Spokój! - krzyknął w końcu, a ona posłuchała, niemalże bezwolnie stosując się do rozkazu.

Jej oczy rozszerzone były przerażeniem, a strój, poszarpany i brudny, wisiał na wychudzonej sylwetce, w ogóle nie chroniąc przed zimnem. Miała bose stopy, a obdarte do krwi ręce dygotały. Gdy tylko poluzował uchwyt na jej ręce, wyrwała się i odskoczyła do tyłu, chwiejąc się i krztusząc. Gdy odkaszlnęła, pomarańczowozłota smuga światła wydobyła się z jej ust razem z oddechem, znajoma i niepokojąca zarazem, bo Jack widział już taki blask i wiedział, że nie oznacza niczego dobrego. W takim razie wiedział już, dlaczego tu trafił. Starając się nad tym nie zastanawiać, zdjął swój własny płaszcz, narzucając go na jej ramiona, zanim zdążyła zareagować. Zignorował przenikający chłód zimowej nocy, bo on w końcu nie musiał martwić się śmiercią z wyziębienia. Odrzucając od siebie myśl o śmiertelnym zapaleniu płuc, wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku policzka dziewczynki, dotykając później czoła. Gorączka, i to wysoka, stwierdził natychmiast, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Bez odpowiedniej opieki, w ciągu kilku dni choroba pokona ją całkowicie, jeżeli on jej nie pomoże.

- Trzeba było tak od razu - powiedziała, podchodząc do niego bliżej. Jej głos był zachrypnięty, od krzyku, albo kaszlu, nie potrafił stwierdzić. Odrzuciła splątane czarne włosy na plecy, opatulając się ściśle jego płaszczem. - Czegokolwiek nie chcesz, płatne z góry - dodała monotonnym głosem, a on zamarł, zmrożony samą myślą i nagle poczuł się o wiele za staro.

Dziewczynka nie mogła mieć nawet trzynastu lat. Jack nie był pozbawiony złudzeń, wiedział jak działa świat na długo przed tym, jak spotkał Doktora. Każde przypomnienie powodowało jednak, że coraz bardziej miał ochotę pozostawić tą planetę daleko za sobą i nigdy więcej tu nie wracać. Tymczasem potrząsnął głową i zapytał:

- Jak masz na imię?

- Melody - odpowiedziała, po czym skrzywiła się lekko i przekręciła głowę, namyślając się. - Nie, nie podoba mi się - zdecydowała. - Niech będzie Mels.

- Mels - powtórzył i kucnął, patrząc jej prosto w oczy, pomimo ciemności, które panowały dookoła. - Nie jestem tutaj, żeby płacić ci za seks. Jestem tutaj, żeby ci pomóc.

Prychnęła, odwracając się na pięcie.

- W takim razie tylko marnujesz mój czas - oświadczyła. - Zabieraj się stąd, zanim złapie cię ktoś gorszy niż ja. To niebezpieczna okolica, słońce, nie każdy może być tak litościwy, wiem coś o tym. - Zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając mu się w mroku. - Wyglądasz dziwacznie, więc to i lepiej.

Nagle zaniosła się kaszlem, nie mogąc zmusić się do przerwania.

- Umrzesz, jeżeli tu zostaniesz - powiedział neutralnym tonem, obserwując jej reakcję. - Znowu. - Zaryzykował.

- Trudno - odparła, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na jego słowa. - Mam jeszcze parę żyć do stracenia.

- Masz tu kogoś, u kogo mogłabyś sie zatrzymać?

- Myślisz, że wtedy byłabym tutaj?

- Możesz zostać u mnie, jeżeli chcesz. Przynajmniej dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz.

- Taa, pozwolisz mi u siebie zostać i wiesz jak to się skończy? - Chuchnęła na ręce, pozwalając złocistej energii zatrzymać się na skórze. - Ostatni facet, który postanowił być tak dobry i mnie przygarnął, teraz nie pamięta nawet, jak się nazywa.

- Mels, jesteś jeszcze tylko dzieckiem, musisz mieć opiekę.

Zachichotała, a jej śmiech przerodził się w głęboki, nieustający kaszel. Jej oczy szkliły się od gorączki.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem, tylko tak wyglądam - stwierdziła, po czym zachwiała się, wyraźnie wykończona rozmową i atakiem sprzed chwili, oddychając ciężko i nierówno. Gdy jej kolana ugięły się, złapał ją i wziął na ręce.

- Ktoś wysłał mnie tutaj po ciebie - powiedział stanowczo. - Więc nie zamierzam pozwolić ci zamarznąć na śmierć.

- Nie - zaprotestowała słabo, wpijając palce w materiał jego koszuli. Był ciepły, a ona od tak dawna nie czuła nic, poza chłodem. - Zabiją cię, jeżeli mnie znajdą.

Nie zapytał, kim są _oni_, stwierdzając, że chwilowo priorytetem było dostanie się jak najszybciej do niezadającego niewygodnych pytań lekarza. Na całe szczęście znał idealną osobę.

- To się dobrze składa - oświadczył z uśmiechem, poprawiając uchwyt na leciutkiej dziewczynce w jego ramionach - bo ja nie mogę umrzeć.

Wcisnął guzik na manipulatorze czasoprzestrzennym, a Nowy Jork zniknął dookoła nich, zmieniając się w szerokie korytarze londyńskiego apartamentowca, wiele lat później. Zanim dziewczynka zdołała zaprotestować, przerzucił jej ciężar na jedną rękę i drugą wybrał numer do mieszkania Smithów.

- Mickey! - Uśmiechnął się do domofonu po chwili, widząc znajomą twarz na ekranie. - Martha jest w domu? Wygląda na to, że potrzebujemy jej pomocy.


End file.
